Genius Suzushiro?
by BMeph
Summary: Haruka swings a mean clue bat, who knew? Not so much a Crack Pairing, as Crack Characterization. HaruKino one-shot.


Genius Suzushiro? – A Mai-HiME HaruKino one-shot

A/N: I don't normally go for blondes, but…I absolutely adore Suzushiro Haruka, and really, who could blame me – she's got those pretty, violet eyes, nice bust, curvy hips…and the way she throws a tantrum, you know she's got to be a tiger in the sack…ahem.

So, yeah, I like my women bold. I like 'em so much that I married one. Granted, mine is a green-eyed brunette, but that just means I can wish the best of luck to our resident reincarnation of Gen. Custer, with a clear conscience.

One thing that always bugged me, though…is "Haruka-chan" really a homophobe, or….

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Mai-HiME. I am not Sunrise, therefore, I do not own Mai-HiME. Q.E.D. (What is that, Latin for "Suck it, bitches"?)

Anyway, on with the show…

It's Graduation Day at Fuuka Academy and except for the whole passing-out diplomas and congratulating advancing students thing, everything seems normal. Normal, in the sense that Fujino Shizuru is calmly sipping tea and teasing Kuga Natsuki, who is blushing furiously, and preening at the same time, while Kikukawa Yukino is trying to calm down a spastic Suzushiro Haruka. In other words, just another day on campus. However, this time, the graduating blonde lets something slip, that Yukino can't help but correct…only this time, it's the chestnut-haired girl that's gotten thing wrong.

"Ooh, I just don't understand that black-haired tuber, sometimes…"

"That's 'truant,' Haruka-chan."

"Huh, oh yeah right. But seriously, is she just so shallow, so quick to just fly off on an emotional tangent?"

"Hee-hee!"

"Yuki-chan?"

"Oh, never mind, Haruka-chan, I was just thinking of a funny joke. I'm listening to you, though."

"Oh, Kikukawa is listening (in Japanese, "Kikukawa-wa kiku ka")?"

"What? Are you feeling okay, Haruka-chan?"

"I feel fantastic, I just graduated high school, and am ready for college! It's a brand-new adventure, that'll take all the courage a young girl's got! I can do it, though, 'cause that's the kind of girl am I, eh?"

"Certainly, Haruka-chan, a girl of courage, that's you."

"Thank you, Yuki-chan. Where was I…ah yes, Kuga. I always hoped she'd hook up with Mai, they both have that pendant for being truants, but she shaped up well in the end."

"I think you meant 'penchant," Haruka-chan…wait, Natsuki and Mai? You're a MaiNat 'shipper?"

"Sure, why not? Every cute girl should have an amethyst-eyed beauty to approximate-"

"'Appreciate,' Haruka-chan."

"You know what I mean, Yuki-chan."

"I thought I knew what you meant, but…I thought you disapproved of lesbian relationships?"

"Huh? Why would you think that? Really, Yuki-chan, I'd never have thought of you as being so narrow-minded…"

"Me narrow-…no, no – what about that big dramatic speech you gave to Fujino-kaichou, about her being 'disgusting' and perverted, and all that?"

"She is – taking advantage of a kohai who's weak or unconscious…that's Rappahanockable!"

"'Reprehensible-"

"Yes, yes, you know what I meant! That bubuzuke should have been protecting her, not preying on her…ooh, it still makes me mad! I'm glad that she's somehow been forgiven for it, but she knew better. It was never about the yuri, girl-on-girl is sweet, even a little exciting!"

"Ha…Haruka-chan!"

"Now, now, Yuki-chan. As a continuing member of the Executive Council, you must uphold the tradition of fair-mindedness, and giving justice to the powerless. If you're uncomfortable with girls swapping a little spit, you must still remember to-"

Quickly, before Haruka could start on another long-winded speech, Yukino grabbed Haruka's ears and kissed it away. After the kiss, Haruka looked stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered, and started to say something, so Yukino kissed her again. After the second kiss, Haruka still looked about to say something, so Yukino, smiling and shaking her head, got ready to pucker up for a third time. Haruka held up a hand, forcing Yukino's hands back towards her side. Then Haruka smiled, grabbed Yukino and kissed her instead, with all the gusto one expects from a Suzushiro…especially _this_ Suzushiro.

"Haruka-chan…" Yukino said softly, once she could speak again.

"Haruka-chan…" Shizuru said, pointing in disbelief.

"Haruka-chan!" Mai cheered, clapping her hands in glee.

"Haruka…-chan?" Natsuki cried out in utter shock.

"What? Can't a girl kiss her best friend without somebody freaking out about it?"

Then Haruka kissed her some more.


End file.
